


Sacrificial Shirt

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Tony choked on his coffee as Thor waltzed into the kitchen that morning. He had to be dreaming. Someone must have switched his coffee to decaf and he was still half asleep.Thor beamed as he strolled up to Tony on his way to the fridge. He cupped Tony’s cheek as he leaned down to peck him on the forehead. “Morning. You look like Loki was just here disguised as a snake.”Tony grabbed the hem ofhisundershirt, which was on Thor’s body.





	Sacrificial Shirt

Tony choked on his coffee as Thor waltzed into the kitchen that morning. He had to be dreaming. Someone must have switched his coffee to decaf and he was still half asleep.

Thor beamed as he strolled up to Tony on his way to the fridge. He cupped Tony’s cheek as he leaned down to peck him on the forehead. “Morning. You look like Loki was just here disguised as a snake.”

Tony grabbed the hem of _his_ undershirt, which was on Thor’s body. The fabric was stretched across Thor’s chest so tightly that Tony could see the strain in the material. He could also very clearly see his boyfriend’s nipples—a sight that Tony could only fixate on so long, what with it having two rivals for Tony’s attention.

Thor’s belly button was uncovered, but it was not alone. It was framed by the spectacular set of abs that Tony always loved getting his hands on whenever he could.

In addition to that, Thor had picked out one of Tony’s sleeveless shirts. While Thor’s muscular arms were a very familiar sight, seeing them suddenly paired with his undershirt had an affect on Tony that made it hard for him to look away.

“Is something wrong?” Concern wrinkled Thor’s brow. “Did Loki do something to my face again?”

Tony shook his head then sipped his coffee, trying to build a nonchalant façade. “I see you’re borrowing my clothes.”

Thor bent down to see his reflection in the coffee pot. Once he was assured that his face was as it should be, he smiled. “You’ve borrowed my clothes many times. I wanted to return the favor. It’s what couples do, isn’t it?”

“Some.” The corner of Tony’s mouth quirked up in a amusement. “Not everyone can fit into their partner’s clothing.” Tony gave a tug on the bottom of the shirt, then patted Thor’s chest. “You can keep that one, Big Thunder.It’s going to be too stretched out for me.”

“You wear my clothes. Something of yours stretched out is no different.” Thor frowned. “Unless you are saying that I am not allowed to wear your clothes.”

Tony scoffed. He leaned into Thor and kissed him at the jawline. Thor’s facial hair scratched Tony’s lips. “I’m saying, my closet is open, but leave me at a couple of shirts that are all mine.”

“That I can do.” Thor leaned down to kiss Tony, and Tony rose to meet him halfway.

Call him a sucker or a sap, but Tony found Thor’s interest in wearing his clothes endearing. If it meant he had to buy new shirts more often, he’d gladly make the sacrifice to keep his boyfriend happy.  


End file.
